The invention relates to a pill dispensing device, and in particular to a device for dispensing birth control pills. This invention relates more particularly to a multi-sided housing having an opening and including a plurality of chambers where each side of the housing forms an exterior wall of one of the chambers and each chamber can accommodate a plurality of pills disposed therein. The invention further includes dispensing means for dispensing the pills in each of the chambers through the opening of the housing.
The invention further includes means that indicate if a pill has already been taken on a given day and means that indicate which week of the month it is for pill taking purposes.
Birth control pill dispensing devices associated with the prior art suffer from the disadvantages of being cumbersome, inconvenient to carry along, and do not provide a simple and effective way for remembering to take a pill.